rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan C.
| tribes = | place = 8/16 | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 10 | days = 20 }} Ryan C. is a contestant from . Seen as untrustworthy the entire game, Ryan C.'s actions further cemented this perception. He was able to evade elimination on several occasions, but his lack of true allies left him without support, causing him to be eliminated. Profile Name (Age): Ryan C. (15) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Student Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: My strategy coming in is to lay low at the beginning form a solid alliance till later on when I blindside them. No one will see me coming. I am sneaky and also decent at challenges so I will do well Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: My biggest weakest is going to be to form personal connections with people and alliances. However a strength is that I’m pretty good at challenges and I think a lot of strategy Who do you think has the best chance in the game of SURVIVOR: Older or Younger? i think the younger people have the advantage because the young people probably have more experience in challenges(apps and stuff) and the older people have less free time as well Why will you survive SURVIVOR: I’ll survive survivor cause I’ve watched the show spectated the orgs and people in my family have play before therefore all that prior experience will surely help me come to be the sole survivor Survivor Ryan C. started on the Peralta tribe where he was seen as quiet. Despite that, he gained strong allies in Cub, Joe, and Schmutz. When Peralta lost the first Immunity Challenge, Ryan C. made sure everyone stuck to the plan to take out the inactive Ashley. At the next vote, Ryan C. wanted to take out Panda as they both had a mutual dislike for one another, but Joe had other plans. He campaigned for NoAvi to be the one eliminated. Panda and Fallon were both blindsided, and on the outs when NoAvi ended up going home and Ryan C., their target, stayed. After that, a Tribe Switch occurred where the the tribes were divided by players who were trustworthy and untrustworthy. Ryan C. was put on the untrustworthy tribe with Fallon and Panda, as they had just been left in the dark about the vote. He tried to infiltrate with the three Holt members on his tribe: Charge, Sabe, and Stacy, but to avail. He caught a break though when the challenge was Greed. Ryan C. promised his tribemates that he would not be tempted to take the Individual Immunity necklace, but when it came down to it, he did anyway, knowing he would have been the first boot. With his tribe now having to attend Tribal Council, he tried pushing his agenda for Panda, but the Holts saw him as harmless. Ryan C. settled with voting out Fallon instead. When his tribe lost again, he knew he was in the hot seat and had not much going for him. He continued pushing Panda's name. The Holts agreed that Ryan C. would make for an easy merge boot that wasn't them so they voted out Panda and kept Ryan C. into the merge. At the merge, Ryan C. was immediately the target due to already being labeled as untrustworthy and his stunt during Greed. Stacy felt bad for him and thought that it would be better to go after someone else. She stuck his neck out for him and it did save him, though she became the vote in turn. At the next vote, Ryan C. was no longer seen as a threat. Instead he was seen as "another vote." He did not have any close allies nor anyone who would try to save him, but he also was not a threat either. He skated by the next vote based on that. At the following Tribal Council, Joe was beginning to target Daisy. Ryan C. did not like this plan, so he told Daisy about it and suggested he work with them to take the Joe or his allies out. Daisy did not believe him at all and instead she started planning a vote against Ryan C. He ended up being blindsided at Tribal Council that night becoming the third member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Ryan C. was the first to speak. He asked Sabe to prove why he should not be labeled as a "goat." He asked Cub what her biggest move was in the game. He complimented Daisy's social game, stating "it was the best of the season." He ultimately voted for Daisy to win, which she did in a 5-1-1 vote. Voting History Trivia * Ryan C. is the younger brother of Rob, the host of the series. * Ryan C. is one of nine contestants to receive Individual Immunity before the merge. The others are Chad and Pory in , Drew and Mae in , Shangela in , Denver in , and Jack and Vooper in . * Ryan C. is the only member of Graduates to never be a member of Holt. * Ryan C. received the most elimination votes of anyone in Brooklyn, with 10. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Brooklyn Contestants Category:Brooklyn Jury Members Category:Peralta Tribe Category:Graduates Tribe Category:8th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Brooklyn